Nationals: Sequel to Ryella Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What is really going on in California when the Wildcats take Over Pairins Ryella OCOC and RileyandAbigail


**Nationals: A Sequel to Ryella Love**

**Pairings: Ryella OcOc **

**Summery: What really happened during the finals in California?**

Chapter 1: Finally

Ryan got settled into his hotel room and walked down to Jared's room. Jared grabbed a pillow and opened the door and hit Ryan with it. "Nice to see you to" Ryan said. Jared smiled. "So want to go rehearse before dinner" Ryan asked. Jared nodded. The two walked downstairs and went with their group

Gabriella smiled as they rehearsed. "Ryan you're guaranteed to win with your solo" Gabriella said.

"Thanks sweetie and Jared there is a surprise for you" Ryan said while eyeing Austin. Jared walked over and jumped into his brothers arms.

"I thought you weren't going to be here" Jared said happy.

"Well classes don't start till late September" Austin said. Ryan smiled and hugged Gabi. Jared and Austin walked over to the two.

"So Ryan you finally got a girl" Austin said.

"Yes I did" Ryan said before kissing Gabi

Jared smiled and went into his room. He heard a sound coming from

his bathroom.

"Hello, anyone in their" Jared said while walking around. The next minute he felt a hand clamp over his mouth.

"You scream this gun will go straight through your head got it buddy boy" the man said. Jared nodded and looked scared. The man pushed him through the door.

Ryan was coming down the hall and heard something strange. "Hello Jared is everything aright" Ryan said.

Jared tried to scream but felt something go over his mouth and caused him to pass out.

Ryan looked around and ran downstairs.

"**Ryan have you seen Jared" Austin asked.**

"**NO he got kidnapped" Ryan said **

"**What" **

"**Ya he did" **

" **We need to find him**

Jared woke up locked up somewhere tiny.

" **Where I'm I" he tried to say**

" **You're far away from your friends" Ian said **

" **Who are you"**

" **Your worst nightmare"**

Ryan and Austin ran around Disneyland

"**You find him" Ryan asked**

"**No you" Austin said **

" **No, where could he be" **

" **Ryan your phone is ringing" **

"**It's Jared"**

" **Hey Jared what's up" Ryan said **

" **We need the money" Ian said **

"**What money" **

"**Your money Ryan Michael Evans "  
"How much "  
" 500,000"**

"**But we don't have that much "**

" **Rob a bank or something, if you want you your friend to live give us the money by tomorrow at 7 pm"**

Ryan fell to the ground shocked.

"**Well Austin we know one thing" Ryan sighed**

"**What's that" Austin asked**

"**Jared was kidnapped" **

"**What" **

"**Ya I know he wants 500,000 to keep Jared alive" **

"**But how" **

"**I don't but I want him alive to, Austin, I am not doing are duo as a solo" **

"**Ryan go save him" **

"**No! I'm not risking my butt to go save him" **

"**Do it I'll put a down payment on that car you wanted"**

"**Ryan Evans to the rescue" **

"**Good boy ducky" **

"**You call me that one more I'll tell your brother you ate his cookies he made for my mom"**

Austin walked off and went back to look. Ryan sat and called the cell phone company.

Jared tried to wiggle out and get free, when Ian came in

"**Well buddy boy Ryan is wasting his precious time getting me that money" Ian said.**

"**He's not getting you anything" Jared through the gag**

Ian went and untied the gag

"**Where I'm I" **

"**You're in the middle of nowhere, all alone****"**

Ryan sighed. "**Austin I'm so going to kill you**" Ryan said

"**Hey want to go together"** Austin asked

"**You want to, what happened to Oh I'm to lazy what happened to that"**

"**Ryan he's my baby brother I would hate to see him get hurt" **

"**Austin you can help" **

"**Anything to help my baby brother's best friend" **

Ryan smiled and finished getting ready for the biggest rescue of his life

Jared got most of the ropes undone and looked for an exit and started to crawl to a window, and got out.

"**Ryan is that" Austin said **

"**Jared ya" Ryan said happy**

"**Guys run someone is after us" Jared said while running**

The three took off running until they heard a gun shot.

"You , you think you could get away well you can't because I know these woods off the top of my head, you two come with me" Ian said

Ryan quickly texted Gabriella to get help

Gabriella quickly looked at her phone and sighed

"**What's wrong" Alexandria said**

" **Well not only is Jared kidnapped, Ryan and Austin are" she said **

" **What , Gabi we have do something" **

"**We can't Ryan said he'll kill all of them" **

"**All meaning" **

"**Ryan, Jared, Austin, and this other kid**"

Gabi sat their and sighed


End file.
